


How did Fili and Kili lose the ponies?

by Rissulina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, How did Fili and Kili lose the ponies, Humor, references to Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissulina/pseuds/Rissulina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what's in the title, how the two brothers missed the trolls stealing ponies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did Fili and Kili lose the ponies?

**Author's Note:**

> While I was watching the movie I had some questions in my mind and one of the most important was: how the hell did the two brothers missed nine feet tall trolls stealing ponies? Since I didn't find an explanation on my own at the time, I naturally tried to find one on Internet, more precisely in fanfics, surely a fan second me will have invented one, realistic or wacky, but I found surprisingly little about it. 
> 
> So recently, I've come up with my own explanation to this mystery, here's an hint, it's a phenomenon that must happen in fiction, we're well aware of that, but is rarely alluded to. 
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Hobbit's characters, they belong to Tolkien and Jackson (well, mostly to the former in this version), and I'm not being paid. 
> 
> A warning, English isn't my first language so there may be some mistakes, any corrections are welcome.

“Watch the ponies.”

Or the first task the youngest members of Durin's line had been entrusted with by their royal uncle on their quest to take back Erebor.

They definitely could not get more glorious than that, thought the two brothers while they were sitting in front of the ponies, nice but rather dull creatures. They could already picture the high deeds they would be remembered for in the songs: “Fili and Kili, sons of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, ponies' watchers”. And to think that their uncle had won the nickname Thorin Oakenshield in Azanulbizar when he was barely older than they are now. 

In short, it was far from what they had in mind when they had convinced Thorin, and more important their mother, to let them join the company so that they could prove their worth. Nevertheless, they were determined to complete this mission, especially after that stupid joke about orcs, anything but disappointing their uncle again. 

So they won't take their eyes away from the ponies and won't go away from them.

At least, that what they had agreed on before Fili stood up and began to move away.

“Hey, where do you think you're going?”, asked his younger brother as he was getting to his feet too. 

“I have to relieve myself.”

“What ? Then I'm going first!”

“No way, you're staying with the ponies Kili.”

“But I've been holding back for ten minutes!”

“Well, you should have taken your chance ten minutes ago then. Moreover, that will teach you to empty the whole flask without leaving me anything you over-drinker ! Just a little more and you'll end up looking like Bombur!”, added the young dwarf while pointing a finger on his brother's belly.

“Ouch! Stop it you idiot!”

“Anyway, I don't see why I'm arguing with you. I'm the eldest, so I go first, simple as that.”

“Just wait a minute...”

But before Kili could end his sentence, Fili had already disappeared in the shrubs. Looks like he will have to hold back a little longer, at least he hoped it would not be for too long, given that Fili already tended to monopolize the bathroom in the Blue Mountains. Why the heroes from the songs never faced that kind of problem? Wondered Kili as he was trying to focus on the bloody ponies.

 

When Fili finally returned, he noticed something was wrong: his little brother wasn't there. By Durin, can't he leave him alone for five minutes ? All the more that his sibling's sense of direction was barely better than their uncle's (not that he would dare to say that to his face).

As he was about to call for him, Kili reappeared. The wide grin on his face made Fili hesitate between embracing him out of relief and strangle him for giving him such a fright.

“Kili, don't tell me...,” began Fili on an exasperated tone.

“Sorry, but I couldn't wait any longer.”

“One of us was supposed to stay with the ponies!”

“Calm down Fili, I was just absent for long. Fili, are you even listening?” asked the young dwarf when he noticed his brother wasn't paying him attention anymore and was instead looking at the ponies. 

“Kili. I think two are missing. 

“What are you talking about? They're all...”

Then Kili looked at the ponies and realized with horror that his brother was right: Daisy and Bungo were missing.

“They can't have gone too far. We should find them quickly, no need to get worried,” said the bowman in an attempt to convince himself. 

“Sorry to contradict you little brother, but I think we have reasons to get worried.”

“Why?”

“Well, to begin with, I'm practically sure that this tree over there wasn't uprooted when we arrived.”

And Kili was obliged to admit once again that his big brother, who was becoming more and more pessimistic,was right. A tree, a quite impressive one on top of that, had indeed been uprooted. 

Better and better. 

“And you think that whatever uprooted this tree has taken the ponies too?”

Fili just nodded.

“What could have done that? A bear?... A dragon?” Proposed Kili who was going more and more pale.

“Don't be silly. There's only one dragon and he's too far away from here.”

“We should tell Thorin.”

“No, he already has enough to worry about,” and more important he'll never trust us again and will be even more furious than the time we borrowed his shield to play, added Fili in his head. “We'll find them.”

As they were too busy watching the remaining ponies, as if they were afraid to see them disappear too, and wondering how they could sort out this mess before their uncle hear of it, the two brothers hadn't noticed that the burglar who was standing between them with two bowls of stew.


End file.
